Field of the Invention
This invention relates to .DELTA..sup.2 -1,2,4-triazolin-5-one derivatives represented by the general formula (I): ##STR2## (wherein R is a hydrogen atom, a univalent alkali metal atom, an unsubstituted quaternary ammonium salt, a substituted quaternary ammonium salt having at least one C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl group as a substituent, an unsubstituted-alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 substituted-alkyl group having at least one halogen atom as a substituent, a cycloalkyl group having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 substituted-alkyl group having a cyano group as a substituent, an alkenyl group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, an alkynyl group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, an alkoxyalkyl group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, an alkylthioalkyl group having 2 to 8 carbon atoms, an alkylsulfinylalkyl group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, an alkylsulfonylalkyl group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, an alkoxyalkoxyalkyl group having 3 to 8 carbon atoms, a hydroxycarbonylalkyl group having 2 to 3 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonylalkyl group having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, an unsubstituted-benzyl group, a substituted-benzyl group having at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of halogen atoms and alkyl groups having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, or a phenethyl group; R.sup.1 is a haloalkyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms; and X is a halogen atom), a process for production thereof, and uses thereof.